lionroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Moonstar10
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lion Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Would you like some help setting this place up? I can make the template like at Meerkat and Wolves Role Play Wikias. I can also set up prides and ID Codes. Sir Rock 23:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Can the role play take place in Kruger National Park? They have many lion priders there with many other animals. As for names of prides how about Africa Tribe names? Like Xhosa Pride, Zulus Pride and Umbongo Pride? Sir Rock 23:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes to all of them? What year do you want role play to take place? Do you want me to set up the pride pages like how they are on Meerkat and Wolves RP? Sir Rock 23:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll get the prides set up. How many prides are we starting with? Sir Rock 23:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh before I start putting in lions, do you want ID Codes like the ones at Meerkat and Wolves RP. Maybe they can started with K which would stand for Kruger National Park. Sir Rock 23:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) That's a lot of prides, maybe we can start off with four and have two more form later. Splinter group probably will happen like at Wolves RP. Sir Rock 00:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I am adding the history to the Xhosa so it may look like I am not on. I started the pride in late 1998 so there could be som cubs born and would be adults by the time the pride would be playable in August 2000. Once I am done with the Xhosa I'll add the info in on the Umbongo and Zulus Prides. Sir Rock 00:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I be the dominant female of the Xhosa named Zaria? Also I made the Lion Template that goes on the lion's pages. Sir Rock 01:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I looked at a Map fo Kruger National Park and found a few places for the Role Play Centers. There is Sabie Sand, Tornybush, Hazyview and Kamapa. We can use those as the territories. Sir Rock 02:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What's the Africa's center? Sir Rock 02:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I saw that is said the Kruger National Park was the role play center for the Africa Pride but all the prides live in Kruger National Park. I think their territory should be Bryde River Cayon which is in-between Tornybush, Hazyview and Sabi Sand. Anywayds I have to go but I'll ask some of my friend if they like to come by and role play here. Sir Rock 02:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Sir Rock told me to come here. Can I be the dominant female of the Zulus named Savanna if that spot if not yet taken? Aniju Aura 04:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Joining Hello Moonstar! I came to let you know I will be joining your wiki. I could also help out if you need anything. Thanks for inviting me here! ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 14:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Why wouldn't I? Updating Daisy's Page You should update Daisy's page since I had to change the history around. To get a picture in a template you just have to type in the name of the picture exactly where it says image. Picture titles usually are followed with a .jpg or a .png. Like '''Africa pride.jpg '''would be the name you type in the template. Capable Africa but no pride becase the title wasn't. It's a little confusing at the begining so make sur eyou give your photos easy titles. Sir Rock 04:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a lion in the Xhosa pride or two? I like to have at least one male and female in a group so I'll let you know when I think of good names. For now I would like to be a female lion in the Xhosa pride. Aniju Aura 23:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I be KXM006? Meerkats123 22:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC)